


【EC】蝴蝶效应

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 文字游戏 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Writer Charles, Writer Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *双作家AU*一个按套路的爱情故事简介：互相看不惯的科幻小说作家兰谢尔和纯文学作家泽维尔在某一天忽然合作，开始连载以对方名字为主角名的恐怖小说。他们似乎要用文字把对方写进绝地。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 文字游戏 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672432
Kudos: 11





	【EC】蝴蝶效应

（21）

肖恩在艾瑞克眼里是个天才。

该如何形容这种天才？

用文字描述的话，他的插画让人感觉是有声的、形象可感的，他对色彩的运用轻松得就像是人说话一样，只是他更高一筹，他的“声音”是尖锐深刻的，就像你听完歌剧的女高音唱完咏叹调那样，声波贯穿你的耳膜，洗过你的脑子，令人叫绝。

他就像是当代的爱德华•蒙克，画作中充斥着不安与无助、焦虑与恐惧，充斥着细腻的疯狂。在这个电子时代仍然坚持大部分使用手绘，缓慢地用时光磨出一副作品，这点偏执有点类似查尔斯，只不过查尔斯偶尔会妥协，但他完全不会。

艾瑞克也一度希望他能成为自己的画师，比起查尔斯，他更为商业化的风格需要更显眼的插画和封面，这些对查尔斯来说是可有可无的。

然而肖恩选择了泽维尔，就算他至今为止也只贡献过两张插图，那就是《羞耻》里面主角双手抱头的苦相和后期同志俱乐部里的疯狂场面，他使用一种强烈的冷暖色彩对比分割了画面，现代但是又并不过分前卫。

按照风格，肖恩更适合艾瑞克，但是他却更敬佩查尔斯，于是他选择了查尔斯。也许是他的作品和肖恩的画作不搭配，艾瑞克其实也清楚他们作为个人的风格迥异，但被拒绝总是一种不太好的感受。

这么一想，不知道肖恩的病现在好些了没。

他已经很久没见过肖恩了，他究竟发生了什么？查尔斯也从来没提过，他跟查尔斯如果不小心有了什么交流，一般就是在讨论关于他们的事情，哪有功夫闲聊其他人。不过，不管肖恩出了什么大问题，至少一点，他和查尔斯又搞砸了。

意料之中的事。

他也许应该再写一会了，尽管脑子里乱得比狗扒过的花园还要乱七八糟，但他除了翻开笔记本电脑开始打字外毫无其他想法，他只能等，然后他意识到自己被牵制着等待查尔斯的下一步行动，他默认了自己受制于人的境地，默认了自己的妥协，但好在他及时意识到了这件事，就不算太糟糕。

于是他冷静下来打字，瞥到左下角的字数时，艾瑞克发现自己这一次写的有些多，但为了从查尔斯那里扳回漂亮的一局，这是值得的。

「摇摇晃晃的感觉让查尔斯差一点以为自己是在某艘十九世纪的大船上，要从欧洲横渡大西洋前往新大陆，他视界模糊，只觉得环境不太明亮，用力敲了敲脑袋，几番睁眼闭眼才把状态恢复过来。

尽管恢复过来，警探仍然不知道自己身处何地，前车之鉴，他准备检查自己的配枪和身体状态，但是当他打开手枪的弹夹时，他感到吃惊。

他的弹夹里应该有十七发子弹才对。

可里面只有八发了，包括一发在弹膛的。

“怎么会……”查尔斯害怕他已经猜到的可能性。

他记得，自己唯一开枪的只有对“罗根”的那一次，如果他的手枪有子弹的消耗，那就只有一种可能性，他现在所处的，正是那个有着疯狂罗根的世界。

想到这里，就不准备给这粒危险的子弹退膛了。

“聪明的小老鼠。”

查尔斯•泽维尔僵硬在原地。

因为他实在不愿意接受他仍然无法从艾瑞克的操控里脱身的虚拟现实。」

在二十分钟内飞奔到肖恩的家里是一件挑战性的事情，尽管的士司机已经相当努力，可查尔斯还是觉得太慢。一路上他一直在不停地拨打肖恩的电话，希望这个家伙能够行行好接一下，但对方始终是未接听的状态。

有来无回的电话最恐怖。

查尔斯直到走出第顶层电梯的那一刻，脑子里都满满的是那句“查尔斯，我感觉不好”，如果是一般人这像是某种失恋情人间的挽留，但他知道一定又是肖恩的病。

肖恩的病自从三年前开始慢慢生长，从最初的极端到后来的平静，像熬着一场饥饿，对年仅二十三岁的他来说死亡已经是最友善而亲和的敌人，迟早他们都要分出胜负。

查尔斯不是最了解肖恩的那个人，无论是对他的作品还是抑郁本身，他更多的是为了责任感。他以为，画作与文字不一样，文字太多，太相似，你没有被吸引可以合上书本或者关掉显示屏，但画作不行。就算你不想看，当你发现时已经晚了，你一眼就能把内容尽收于心。

因此作家和画家不一样，画家总是更容易接触到读者灾难性的语句，更脆弱。一直以来查尔斯不喜欢去看评论，他甚至不在乎外界的评论，不是为了逃避，而是他非常清楚——

坏的更多，好的不说。

“肖恩，”查尔斯推开顶楼关上的门，“你在这吗？”

按正确的顺序他是不是应该先报警？查尔斯不管那么多了，走出去喊了三番，空旷的顶楼，无人回应，心跳越来越快。

他绕到后面，总算看见了低着头站在边缘的肖恩，“嗨朋友，”他不敢贸然靠近，“你想聊聊吗？”

肖恩只是呆呆地凝视着底下的风景，“查尔斯，很高兴见到你，”他说道，“最近怎么样？”

这实在是太危险了，“挺好的，除了现在那个，我还在写一篇新的小说，”查尔斯紧急编造了一个谎言，“我正想着要跟你说一说插图的事情。”

“但你好像一直不喜欢插图，为什么想起这个？”肖恩抬起头看向他，“你说的是真的吗？”

查尔斯希望他辅修的心理学学位能派上些用场，“对，我想写一部轻松点的小说——稍微轻松，”努力给他制造好的心理暗示吧查尔斯，“一个有些搞笑的故事，你会喜欢的。”

“关于什么？”他笑了一下。

似乎写写轻松的文字从C.F.泽维尔先生嘴里说出来本身就有些好笑，“呃……关于一个歌手，”他故作幽默地说，“他是个歌手……他有一群朋友……一个乐队，没错。”

“难以想象。”肖恩皱了一下眉毛。

“真的，我在写，”查尔斯凝视着他说，“那么，你最近在做什么？”

“什么也没做，”他说，“无事可做。”

“这世界上还有这么多——有意思的事情，肖恩，”查尔斯假装随意踱步靠近对方，“人一生有很多种体验你还没有尝试过。”

“我觉得……都没有意思，”他收紧自己的胳膊夹着胸脯，“无论做什么总是会觉得难过。”

“美食、风景、演出、什么都不做躺在床上，”查尔斯绞尽脑汁，“回老家陪父母住会，或者去夜店找个对象谈段恋爱。”

“别这样，查尔斯，”他抬了一下眉毛，“你也是个不擅长找乐子的人。”

查尔斯攥拢眉头仔细思考了一阵。

“肖恩，只有画画会让你感觉好点，对吧？”他叹了口气，“就像我，只有写作会让我感觉充实。”

对方起初没有回答，但他随后迟疑地点了点头。

“一起去吃个午饭？”查尔斯悄悄在口袋里擦了擦手汗，拿出来伸向对方。

“让我们聊聊工作的事情，”他眼看着肖恩犹豫了一下，握住了那只手，“让我们聊聊《弗兰克》。”

午饭后他们找了一个咖啡厅好好聊聊查尔斯那本根本不存在的小说，对于查尔斯就是在强迫自己短时间内起草一本新的小说大纲，这疯狂而草率。为了稳定肖恩，他甚至说主人公是个精神病患，以及三十几岁还带着一个头套，以附和轻松这一标签。

这都是些什么鬼东西，还花了两个人一下午。

傍晚他把肖恩送回家，嘱托他要继续服用药物，按时去看心理医生，好在对方诚恳地答应了这一点，虽然能不能落实查尔斯完全不敢肯定。

他找到时间翻开自己的手机，实际上他今天把它静音了太久，好在错过的信息不多，收件箱有两条来自瑞雯的和一条来自艾瑞克的信息，瑞雯的无非是催他回去看艾瑞克的更新，而艾瑞克是问他什么时候去取他忘在沙发上的领带。

“我居然忘了我的领带？！”

他不关心那条领带，迟早的事情先搁置再说，凡事要分轻重缓急，他现在多了一部足以让他发疯的小说和要应对的新一轮文字攻击，所以他没有回复艾瑞克。

得闲C.F.泽维尔总算翻开了他的笔记本电脑，用来阅读E.兰谢尔的更新。虽然事情扎堆让他感觉不快，但他仍然迫使自己沉下心来翻阅另一作者这篇长得惊人的文章。

他想起指尖和屏幕，蝴蝶与飓风。


End file.
